


To The End

by epsilonfive



Series: The Romantic Adventures of a Boy and His Car [4]
Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epsilonfive/pseuds/epsilonfive
Summary: KITT overhears Michael offering to leave the Foundation for Stevie.
Relationships: KITT/Michael Knight (1982)
Series: The Romantic Adventures of a Boy and His Car [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545409
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	To The End

**Author's Note:**

> so i just finished watching 2x23, and i saw that kitt was parked on the street near to michael and stevie when they have this conversation and he says he'll leave the foundation for her, so there's no way he didn't overhear it :( so i got angsty thoughts. but then i righted them! (ignore the fact that this touches on something that could be the potential for more and worse angst)

Saying goodbye to Stevie hurt Michael just as much as it had the last time, if not more. 

In his desperation, he offered to leave the Foundation.

KITT, who was parked a few feet away, overheard, and instantly something passed through his circuits, something akin to the feeling of nausea in humans, if he had to describe it.

Michael leaving? KITT couldn’t imagine being without Michael, now. The lyrics of those awful heartsick rock ballad songs Michael would often ask KITT to play and then sing along to loudly suddenly made more sense to KITT. 

He had managed to live - or at least exist - without Michael before knowing him, but now that they’d met, he knew it was impossible to go on alone. 

And what if he was assigned a new driver? That would feel all sorts of wrong. He was already thinking about leaving himself, going on a long, long, _long_ drive until he eventually ran out of fuel (and that would indeed be a very long drive) and just. Stop. And wait for something to happen.

He didn’t want to abandon Devon and April, but he couldn’t handle the thought of having a new long term driver, and he was not about to let April mess with his programming so that he would forget about Michael, which would be the absolute only way he’d have someone else behind his wheel. It just wouldn’t be right.

Perhaps he could survey Michael from a distance, keep him safe without actually being his car. The idea of Michael having another car irked KITT deeply, but he would be prepared to stand it if he could only be near Michael.

But Michael would want to be left alone, wouldn’t he? Would want to have a peaceful life with Stevie without being reminded of FLAG. If that was what Michael wanted, KITT would of course take heed, but it would hurt all the same.

He was about to chide himself for being selfish, when Michael opened his front door and got into the front seat, closing it after him. KITT didn’t speak, because he could tell that Michael was about to cry.

Michael leaned forward over KITT’s steering yoke and hugged it close to him, so close it began to dig into his soft human flesh and tap at the door of his rib cage. Hot tears streamed down his cheeks, but Michael was quiet as he wept and Stevie’s van trundled out of view. 

After some few moments, Michael pulled back, laughing wetly.

“Sorry buddy. Got you all wet,”

“That’s alright, Michael,” KITT said gently, as Michael gingerly wiped his tears off of KITT with his sleeve. “I’m sure many females have heard that before,”

KITT had tried to make a joke and immediately regretted it. But Michael took it in stride, patting KITT’s dashboard affectionately.

“Good execution. Real bad timing, pal,”

“I know. I’ll work on it.”

Once Michael had gathered himself, he and KITT made their way back to the Foundation, taking the longest way possible so that Michael could be as put together as possible for their return. 

The journey was quiet; too quiet. Michael didn’t even ask KITT to put on some music, although, KITT reminded himself, the association probably wouldn’t do him any favours right about now. It took a while, but eventually Michael was the first to speak.

“What’s up, KITT?” He said, concern in his voice. “I can tell something’s up. No use hiding it from me,”

If KITT could smile, he would be. That was Michael alright, always putting his needs above others, always making sure KITT was okay, even when Michael was the one truly suffering.

“Did you mean what you said before?”

“What did I say?”

“That you... That you could leave the Foundation?”

Michael winced then bit his lip, looking out the window for a while before facing KITT’s voice panel again. 

“Yeah, I meant it,”

“Oh,” A shock of something like pain ran through KITT’s circuits. “I see. That is all I wanted to know,”

“You sound disappointed,”

“Of course I’m disappointed, Michael,” KITT snapped, and Michael flinched. “I want you to be happy, but you offered to leave for her, like... like the Foundation was nothing. Like _I_... was nothing,”

Michael immediately began flustering, waving his arms around desperately.

“No no no! Not like that! I didn’t mean that, I just meant...” He sighed and relaxed down, his usual light grip on KITT’s steering yoke tighter than before. “I did say I would leave, and I would, cause I wanna be with her. She said no, anyway. But why would you think that it’d be easy for me?”

“It wouldn’t?”

“No! It’d be one of the hardest things I’ve ever done. The Foundation is a part of who I am, y’know? And don’t tell ‘em, but Devon and April are more my family than anyone. And you... Don’t even get me started on you, buddy,”

“Me?”

“Yeah, you. Even if I left, you think I wouldn’t take you with me?”

“What? But... But I’m Foundation property, Michael. I will always belong to you but technically they own the rights to me, to my body, to my system,”

“Then I’d buy you,”

“You couldn’t afford me,”

“That’s true,” Michael chuckled, a soft sob hidden behind the sound. “I’d do whatever it took to have you. I’m sure Knight Industries could make another--”

KITT snorted.

“Another, much lesser super car,” Michael reassured. “And even if they wouldn’t let me have the car, I wouldn’t let them keep _you_ away from me. Somehow, someway, I’d make them see that you belong with me, whether you’re the car or not,”

“Oh gracious! Don’t say that,” KITT whined. “I do not want to be in the same situation as last time, stuck in a little portable tv set! Oh, I was hideous,”

“Buddy, come on! I told you before, it doesn’t matter what you look like, it’s who you are,”

“Yes I know that, but--”

“Would you still want me as your driver if I looked different? If I lost a limb or didn’t have my hair or... I dunno got some big bad scar all over my face?”

“Of course I would, Michael,” KITT said warmly. “All I want is you,”

“Then it’s the same for me when it comes to you!”

“Truly?”

“Yeah! I meant what I said. I know you’d miss your body, but no matter what, you’ll always be beautiful to me. You could be a toaster oven and it’d be the prettiest damn toaster oven I ever saw,”

“...Thank you Michael. Although I’d prefer never to be a toaster oven,”

“Yeah, I know. Maybe I could get them to fix you up in a... well. A less talented car,”

“Hmph,” KITT scoffed, but he didn’t immediately dismiss the idea. “If it meant I could stay with you, then I would accept it. As long as it was a fairly decent car, not some rusted truck,”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Michael said with a smile, stroking KITT’s dashboard lovingly. “We’ll always be together, I promise. If I end up with Stevie, or if I end up with someone else, or if I end up alone. It’s you and me to the end, KITT. Okay?”

“Yes, Michael. To the end.”


End file.
